Amo verlo sonreír
by MomoUsagiSan
Summary: Mikasa luego de despertar de un extraño sueño y tener una extraña conversación con su capitán Levi, comienza a tener curiosidad sobre varios ámbitos de este, comenzando así una divertida relación amistosa que podría llevar a algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Amo verlo sonreír.

Era un día nublado, no podía ver hacia donde estaba ni a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que caminar hasta encontrar algo, después de varios minutos de caminar sin rumbo Mikasa pudo ver algo al final del camino, era una silueta conocida, un hombre un poco más bajo con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desagrado, instintivamente no pudo evitar cambiar su gesto de desconcierto por uno imponente que pues claramente lo estaba retando a una pelea.

El hombre al ver que ella estaba cada vez más cerca sin pensarlo la tomo del rostro y con una sonrisa deslúmbrate dejo salir una palabras inaudibles de su boca.

Rápidamente Mikasa se despertó en su cama, estaba sudando mucho, todo había sido un sueño, bastante peculiar, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño que no se tratase de Eren, titanes o su pasado, y lo más importante era con quien estaba soñando, no estaba muy segura de quien se trataba pero casi podría decir que de no ser porque era un sueño sería lo más absurdo que había visto, el jamás sonríe o al menos jamás lo había visto hacerlo.

\- « Jamás me sonreiría a mí de esa manera» – pensó Mikasa soltando un bostezo a la vez que miraba por su ventana.

Era bastante temprano, podía notarlo pues el sol no salía aun, salió de su cama utilizando solo un short y una camiseta bastante cómoda de color blanco, se levantó y aun descalza camino hacia la puerta no sin antes verificar que su apariencia no era exageradamente exhibicionista o al menos no fuera de lugar, allí no vivía sola, habían tanto hombres como mujeres en la legión de reconocimiento así que lo mejor era mantener un buen perfil y no causar malos entendidos.

Mikasa camino a paso liviano hacia la cocina, se sentía sedienta y algo estresada por aquel sueño, podía sentir un rastro de sudor surcar su rostro, lo limpio con el dorso de su mano y apresuro su paso lo más posible evitando ser ruidosa. Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver que había alguien más allí, lo ignoro por completo y camino directamente para tomar un poco de agua, sirvió un vaso y lo tomo sin tomar aire, dejo salir lo que quedaba de aire de su boca en señal de alivio, seco su boca con su mano, coloco el vaso donde lo había encontrado y se giró percatándose al fin de aquellos ojos que la observaban desde que había entrado a la cocina.

\- « ¿Capitán?» - Pensó Mikasa regalándole la peor mirada que pudo hacer al notar de quien se trataba, tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible pero antes de que pudiese pasar por la puerta unas manos la tomaron de la muñeca de manera apresurada, un inconfundible aroma a alcohol inundó la cocina haciendo que Mikasa tratase de retroceder pero esto era imposible, la fuerza de su capitán superaba por mucho la suya y debía admitirlo aunque le molestase.

\- ¿Ackerman? – Dijo el capitán Levi en un tono sombrío bastante más severo de lo habitual. – Me… Equivoque, vuelva a su… habitación – Dijo Levi tratando de hablar correctamente tabaleándose hasta volver a su asiento.

Mikasa se encontraba de pie viendo lo vulnerable que al parecer podía ser aquel capitán rudo que un dia golpeo a Eren brutalmente con tal de salvarlo del juicio, estaba agradecida internamente por aquella ayuda, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo tan fácilmente, pero el salvo a su única familia así que no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo tan fácilmente.

\- Heichou – Dijo la joven sentándose en una silla frente a su capitán.

\- ¿Qué quiere Ackerman? Le dije que se fuese de aquí - Dijo Levi evitando hacer contacto visual o siquiera voltear a ver a la joven por un segundo.

\- Yo… quiero saber que le ocurre – Al decir esto Mikasa no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, era vergonzoso hablar con un hombre sobre sus "sentimientos" y aún más cuando había tratado de golpear a este en innumerables ocasiones. – Mejor me voy… - Dijo Mikasa levantándose de su asiento para salir del lugar pero unas manos suaves la detuvieron.

\- Puede quedarse – Dijo Levi observando con cuidado a la joven – pero, tendrá que tomar lo mismo que yo - Dijo el hombre en un tono burlón.

Mikasa al escuchar a su capitán burlándose de su acto de bondad sintió que la ira invadía su cuerpo, soltó con brusquedad el agarre de aquel hombre y camino rápidamente, dejando atónito a este, tomo un vaso, el mismo donde hace unos segundos había tomado con tanto deseo el agua, arrebato la botella de la mano de su capitán para llenar su vaso, luego lo bebió de golpe dejando ver el fondo de este. – Como desee – Dijo Mikasa demostrando así una cara victoriosa.

Levi al ver la expresión seria de su cadete no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado bastante picara, tal vez era el alcohol, pero al parecer Ackerman lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor o al menos eso intentaba.

\- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Mikasa con sus mejillas decoradas con un color rosa a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lugar.

\- Es más complicado de lo que parece – Dijo Levi levantando una ceja en respuesta al comportamiento de la joven – Vera… Me gusta…. Alguien – dijo Levi colocando su vaso vacío en la mesa para luego servirse un poco más de aquel licor tan delicioso.

\- « Le gusta… ¿¡EREN!?» - pensó Mikasa dejando ver en su rostro algo de ira. - ¿Quién le gusta? – Pregunto Mikasa elevando su voz.

\- Baje la voz Ackerman si no quiere que la envié a un calabozo – Dijo el capitán Levi con un tono serio y una expresión que aterraría a cualquiera, a cualquier menos Mikasa.

Mikasa guardo silencio en espera de la respuesta de su capitán tratando de contenerse, Eren era su única familia y no podía permitir que un viejo degenerado abusara de su inocencia, ya había superado el hecho de que tal vez Eren amase a la mujer titán Annie… Pero que se fuese de su lado por estar con el capitán que tanto le desagradaba sería algo imperdonable.

\- Y si está pensando en que me gusta el soquete de Eren está muy mal, no soy gay… - Respondió Levi levantando una ceja de forma burlona para luego sorber una vez más de su vaso.

Mikasa al escuchar la respuesta de su capitán sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, tomo su vaso que se encontraba vacío lo lleno de aquella bebida alcohólica y lo tomo de golpe hasta ver el fondo.

\- Ackerman relájese, eso no es agua. – Señalo Levi.

\- No importa. Dígame capitán ¿Por qué sufre entonces? – Pregunto Mikasa yendo directamente al grano, tal vez el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectar sus sentidos después de todo.

\- Es alguien de nuestro escuadrón, pero ella tal vez… me odia - Dijo Levi observando la luna que se observaba enorme por la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Mikasa guardo silencio dejando a su imaginación andar sin rumbo, era algo extraño que alguien odiase al capitán, por lo general era admirado e incluso temido pero nunca odiado.

\- Puede decirme ¿a quién se refiere? – Pregunto Mikasa volviendo a beber un vaso entero.

\- Primero ya le dije que eso no es agua – Dijo tomando la mano de la joven haciendo que esta bajase con cuidado el vaso, evitando que tomase todo de un solo trago de nuevo – Y segundo, si fuese tan fácil decirlo no estaría aquí tomando esta cosa cada día desde hace meses. – Dijo el hombre aun con su mano sobre la de Mikasa.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien podría odiarlo? – Dijo Mikasa con el rostro completamente rojo y los ojos adormilados.

Levi al escuchar el comentario de la joven no pudo evitar reír de una manera algo dulce, sosteniendo su estómago a la vez que sostenía su rostro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. - ¿De verdad piensas eso? – Pregunto Levi aun sonriendo.

Mikasa observaba al hombre que estaba frente a ella y con una sonrisa asintió – Heichou, amo verlo sonreír – Al culminar aquella frase Mikasa se entregó sin quererlo a los brazos de Morfeo, quedándose dormida sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

Levi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar semejante cosa salir de los labios de Mikasa, estiro su mano y coloco unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la chica hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro angelical mientras dormía tan plácidamente. – Por ti lo haría siempre – susurro Levi acariciando la mejilla de Mikasa antes de levantarse de su asiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: No se vaya.

La luz irradiaba con energía ha trabes de la ventana de la habitación de Mikasa, era la mañana que la estaba llamando, al sentir los rayos del sol la joven con su bufanda atada firmemente a su cuello no pudo evitar girarse para evitarlos y tapar por primera vez los oídos al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre con mucha fuerza, en cualquier otro momento se habría levantado con la guardia en alto, pero ahora solo quería seguir durmiendo.

\- Hey, Mikasa, HEY… - Gritaba Eren con fuerza mientras golpeaba la puerta.

\- Eren, tal vez le ocurrió algo, ella no es así – Dijo Armin bastante preocupado pues Mikasa no abría la puerta de su habitación.

\- No lo sé, pero algo debe haber ocurrido para que este así. – Dijo Eren para continuar golpeando la puerta.

\- Tal vez ¿la hiciste enojar? – Pregunto Armin ahora con algo de miedo en su voz.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Levi sacando a los cadetes de su animada conversación.

\- Capitán - Dijo Eren con entusiasmo – Creemos que algo le ocurrió a Mikasa.

\- ¿Ackerman sigue sin despertar? – Pregunto El capitán Levi dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. – Vayan sus lugares, yo me encargare personalmente.

\- Si señor – Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono para marcharse del lugar. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio dudaría del capitán y mucho menos le replicaría una orden.

\- Ackerman, abra la puerta – Ordeno Levi provocándole un escalofrió a la joven que ha penas ahora podía recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos, no estaba segura de que había pasado en la madrugada, no estaba segura de como había llegado a su habitación, pero había algo de lo cual podía estar segura, el capitán Levi debía saber la respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

\- Ya… Ya voy – Dijo Mikasa en voz baja, abriendo la puerta en menos de 5 segundos.

\- No se ve muy bien Ackerman, parece que tiene resaca - Dijo Levi observando de arriba abajo a su subordinada.

\- ¿Cómo… llegue aquí? – Pregunto Mikasa algo nerviosa a la vez que juntaba sus pies tímidamente y desviaba su mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Cómo cree usted? Y flotando créame que no fue. – Respondió Levi con un tono serio colocando una mano sobre el marco de la puerta en el cual se encontraba parada Mikasa. – La cargue hasta aquí. – culmino Levi al notar el desconcierto de la joven.

\- ¿Usted? – Pregunto Mikasa acercando su rostro al de su capitán de manera instintiva.

\- ¿Algún problema? – Dijo Levi respondiendo con una pregunta algo desafiante. – Soy más bajo que usted, pero no más débil - Añadió para luego sonreír provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Mikasa el cual oculto debajo de su bufanda.

\- No… Enseguida saldré – Dijo Mikasa colocando una de sus manos en la puerta como señal de que esta iba a ser cerrada.

\- Y una cosa más Ackerman, lo de anoche es un secreto – Dijo Levi con una voz amenazante a la vez que evitaba el cierre de la puerta. – bien, hasta luego.

\- Si… - Respondió Mikasa con su voz seria habitual. - «Así que…Esta vez... No fue un sueño » - Pensó Mikasa mientras observaba el vacío en busca de la paz que necesitaba para su día a día.

El día transcurría con normalidad, no había misiones de reconocimiento programadas aun así que había suficiente tiempo para entrenar, eso si el lunático de la limpieza no les obligaba a dejar todo tan limpio como para ver sus reflejos.

\- Mikasa ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Armin algo nervioso.

\- Voy a entrenar – Dijo Mikasa notando la ausencia de Eren junto al rubio - ¿De nuevo esta con ella? – Pregunto Mikasa con un rostro melancólico.

\- s…si, pe-pero está bien ¿no? Annie era su amiga, y tal vez sabe algunos secretos que Eren debe añorar saber sobre los titanes, je, je – Comento Armin aún más nervioso que antes.

\- Esta bien Armin, no tienes que excusarlo. – Dijo Mikasa para seguir su camino.

\- Mikasa… - Dijo Armin provocando que Mikasa voltease a verle de nuevo.

\- ¿Si?

\- yo, quería saber si… tu… ¿nos vemos en la cena? – Pregunto Armin de manera apresurada tratando de no arrastrar las palabras.

\- Claro – Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa igual a las que dedicaba a Eren que si bien era su única familia no podía evitar considerar a Armin como parte de esta.

Armin al ver la sonrisa de Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había un sentimiento dentro suyo desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás, la belleza de Mikasa lo había cautivado y al ver que el amor de esta hacia Eren no era correspondido algo dentro suyo le pedía a gritos que luchase por ella. El saber que tu princesa es más fuerte que tú puede ser intimidante pero la determinación siempre tendrá sus frutos, era en lo único que podía pensar el rubio.

Mikasa tomo sus cosas y cambio sus ropas por unas deportivas con las cuales entrenar más cómodamente sin la necesidad de arruinar su uniforme.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Levi entrenando a solas como de costumbre, no había nadie que pudiese hacerle frente en un entrenamiento ya que peleando mano a mano era considerado el mejor, la única persona capaz de retarlo no era otra más que Mikasa Ackerman, aquella mujer que un día antes lo había visto en terribles condiciones por algo tan simple como el amor no correspondido.

\- Heichou ¿Puede entrenar conmigo? – Pregunto Mikasa apretando con fuerza la toalla que había colocado sobre sus hombros.

\- «La única suicida del escuadrón » - Pensó Levi observando de arriba abajo a su oponente, quien vestía con unas prendas bastante ajustadas al cuerpo. – Como desee Ackerman, cuando esté lista. – Dijo colocándose en posición.

\- « Siempre listo ¿Eh?» - Pensó Mikasa mientras dejaba su toalla a un lado y colocaba su cuerpo en posición para la pelea. – Heichou ¿Va a contarme quien le gusta? – Pregunto Mikasa a la vez que lanzaba un golpe el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por Levi.

\- ¿tratando de distraerme Ackerman? Busque una mejor táctica – Respondió Levi lazando una patada la cual difícilmente fue esquivada por Mikasa. Ambos estaban usando suficiente fuerza como para lastimar al otro, no había reglas cuando se trataba de entrenar para las dos personas más fuertes en el escuadrón.

\- Realmente quiero saberlo – Dijo Mikasa limpiando el sudor de su frente tratando de no perder la guardia.

\- Si gana esta pelea… prometo decírselo – Dijo Levi desafiando a su subordinada buscando llevarla a su límite.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Mikasa cambiando su semblante a uno más serio que dejaba ver toda su determinación.

La fuerza de ambos era muy similar, aun así Levi era más fuerte, los ataques de Mikasa no parecían hacerle ningún daño mientras que los de él parecía que la estaban cansando pues estaba esquivando cada uno de ellos.

\- Parece cansada Ackerman – Dijo Levi ya algo cansado observando como un oponente respiraba ya con algo de dificultad.

\- No planeo rendirme si eso es lo que estaba esperando… ¡AHH! – Dijo Mikasa para luego gritar al lanzar su ataque.

Levi al ver venir el golpe de Mikasa le tomo el puño y la tacleo al suelo quedando sobre ella con sus rostros algo más cerca de lo habitual.

\- ¿Tanto desea saber de quién estaba hablando la noche anterior? – Pregunto Levi mientras sostenía ambas manos de Mikasa, manteniéndola sometida en el suelo.

\- … - Mikasa no sabía que responder, solo sentía un fuerte calor en su rostro, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle gracias al calor y al extremo ejercicio. – Y...Yo.

\- ¿Heichou? – Pregunto Eren acercándose junto a Armin al lugar en busca de Mikasa.

\- Lo dejaremos para después… - Susurro Levi en el oído de Mikasa antes de soltar el agarre y levantarse del suelo, dejando a una Mikasa sonrojada y muy confundida.

Luego de asearse Mikasa era esperada fuera de los baños por Eren y Armin quienes se encontraban muy curiosos por la extraña situación en la que fueron encontrados ella y su capitán.

\- Eren… Armin – Dijo Mikasa saliendo ya con un atuendo diferente, era una delicada y femenina falda larga holgada de color negro, con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco que aunque no dejase ver su ombligo se podía notar un poco de piel, su típica bufanda esta vez sin atar y una sandalias bastante casuales de color negro.

\- Esa ropa es diferente de lo usual – Dijo Eren algo indiferente.

\- Te ves… muy linda – Dijo Armin tímidamente con un leve sonrojo.

\- Gracia… - Mikasa fue interrumpida por Eren quien hablo nuevamente.

\- No me gusta, deberías cambiarte – Dijo Eren con un tono serio bastante cortante.

Mikasa al escuchar la forma en la cual Eren le estaba hablando no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza como ya se le había hecho costumbre, desde que conoció a Eren siempre le había obedecido en todo, así que ya no era de extrañarle que la tratase de esa forma.

\- A mí me parece que le queda muy bien – Dijo Alguien sacando de sus pensamientos a la inocente Mikasa, que a pesar de haber sido capaz de asesinar con tal de sobrevivir aun guardaba rastros de su pureza en su corazón.

\- Heichou… - Dijo Mikasa al ver de quien se trataba aquel que la había defendido, de quien ella consideraba su ser más preciado.

\- nos vemos en la cena – Dijo Levi acariciando el cabello de Mikasa, pasando de largo al lado de los otros dos jóvenes que se encontraban presentes, provocando un evidente sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Mikasa al sentir las miradas de ambos chicos comenzó a caminar para evitar darle la cara a cualquiera de los dos.

\- Hey ¿Qué te traes con el capitán? – Pregunto Eren sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Mikasa.

\- Eren, me lastimas – Dijo Mikasa con su típico tono frio y su semblante inexpresivo.

\- Eren suéltala – Dijo Armin tratando de intervenir, pero fue inútil pues rápidamente fue hecho a un lado por el propio Eren.

\- No te metas Armin… - Gruño Eren haciendo a un lado a su amigo con la mano – Responde Mikasa…

\- … - Mikasa no podía responder, una promesa era una promesa y su palabra valía tanto como su vida, aun si era el mismo Eren quien le estaba preguntando estaba negada a contarle de que se trataba todo.

\- ¡BAH! Que importa – Grito Eren soltando la mano de Mikasa – Realmente odio tu ropa, te ves horrible – Dijo Eren ahora dando la espalda a sus dos amigos mientras se marchaba del lugar.

\- Eren… fuiste demasiado lejos. – Dijo Armin mirando a su amigo sin moverse del lugar- Mikasa ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si… quiero estar sola – Respondió Mikasa caminando en dirección opuesta dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Armin corrió detrás de Eren suplicándole que arreglase las cosas con Mikasa, su comportamiento era más irracional de lo habitual y no podía evitar estar en desacuerdo con él.

Al entrar al comedor Levi no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de Mikasa y descifrar fácilmente que las cosas se habían salido de control luego de pasar junto a ellos.

Levi se levantó de su asiento y tomo su abrigo el cual había colocado sobre la espalda de su silla.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Erwin mientras ambos hombres eran observados por una cara muy curiosa y sonriente de Hanji. – Olvídalo solo vete en paz, yo me quedo con la señorita Otaku de los titanes – Dijo Erwin obligando a Hanji a sentarse de nuevo.

\- Si – respondió Levi como era su costumbre para luego salir del lugar sin siquiera llamar la atención, al salir pudo ver desde una de las ventanas a Mikasa parada debajo de uno de los arboles a la intemperie – Idiota, se va a refriar.

Mikasa se encontraba afuera observando la luna que se podía apreciar mejor desde donde estaba, era una luna menguante muy hermosa que la hacía olvidar sus problemas, agradecía a Eren su sola existencia, pero sus malos tratos le estaban comenzando a afectar y su mente era ahora un caos debido a ellos, pero estar allí bajo ese árbol la hacía sentir que nada existía además de ella y el viento.

\- Ackerman…Si sigue aquí se va a resfriar – Dijo Levi mientras se acercaba completamente a la joven – Tome – Culmino colocando su abrigo sobre los hombros de Mikasa. - ¿Quiere contarme lo que ocurrió? – Pregunto Levi.

Mikasa al sentir el delicado aroma a perfume y el calor proveniente del abrigo del capitán no pudo evitar sentirse a salvo, querida y protegida, un sentimiento que no brotaba de ella desde hace años.

\- Olvídelo – Dijo Levi con ambas manos en su bolsillo - … - Levi se giró para marcharse pero un pequeño agarre en su camisa lo detuvo.

\- por favor, no se vaya - Dijo Mikasa con unas lágrimas asomándose en su rostro provocando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro del capitán Levi.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Déjenme saber en los comentarios que opinan sobre la historia hasta ahora. :3**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **ATT: _MomoUsagiSan_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: El abrigo

Levi al observa las lágrimas de Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era algo inevitable así que solo se acercó y guardo silencio en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

\- Disculpe m… - Mikasa trato de disculparse pero una mano cálida sostuvo su hombro, era Levi quien lo hacía a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa aún más cálida que sus propias manos.

\- Es mi turno. – Dijo Levi con una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa que en lugar de picardía mostraba una melancolía que tal vez solo alguien enamorado podría entender. – Entonces… ¿Eren? – Pregunto Levi algo nervioso, estos asuntos no eran su fuerte y más aún la simpatía tampoco lo era.

\- Yo… No quiero quejarme, él es mi única familia. – dijo Mikasa manteniendo su vista directamente hacia el suelo a la vez que apretaba con mucha fuerza su falda.

\- « Pero te trata como un objeto» - pensó Levi frunciendo el ceño con odio.

\- Lo quiero mucho, tanto que daría mi vida por él… No pido mucho, solo… quisiera ser feliz también – Dijo Mikasa dejando salir un par de lágrimas levantando su mirada hacia el cielo, permitiendo al capitán ver su hermoso rostro cubierto por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

\- Lo amas… - Dijo Levi aun contemplando el hermoso rostro de la joven, cada palabra de esta lo hacía romperse pero aun así quería seguir escuchando su melódica voz.

\- Si… - Respondió Mikasa de forma inocente volteando a ver a su capitán con una delicada y triste sonrisa. – Heichou… ¿Tiene frio? – Pregunto Mikasa al notar como el aliento de Levi era visible gracias a las bajas temperaturas del lugar. – Si quiere podemos compartir mi bufanda.

\- « Siempre tan atenta, es más dulce de lo que parece» - Pensó Levi – Es usted todo un caballero Ackerman, pero ¿ese no es su tesoro? – pregunto Levi algo complacido y divertido a la vez.

\- Si es con usted… está bien – Respondió Mikasa con un sonrojo a la vez que estiraba su bufanda hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Levi noto automáticamente el sonrojo de Mikasa provocándole algo que jamás en su vida había sentido, las llamadas "mariposas en el estómago". Mikasa era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan fuerte y hermosa que sin duda alguna lo había cautivado.

Levi titubeo un poco, pero acepto acercándose en silencio quedando lo más cerca posible de la joven sin invadir su espacio personal. Mikasa sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó un poco y coloco la bufando alrededor del cuello de ambos, aunque la diferencia de tamaño era notoria la comodidad de estar uno junto al otro también se hacía resaltar.

Mientras el lazo entre Levi y Mikasa continuaba creciendo, en el comedor la discusión entre Armin y eren comenzó a crecer de nuevo.

\- Tienes que tratarla mejor – Decía Armin aun guardando la calma.

\- Necesita cambiar su… cosa que me molesta, además, yo soy la única persona que en realidad quiere y sin ofender Armin pero no te quiere ni la mitad de lo que me quiere a mí – Dijo Eren con un asqueroso aire de superioridad que hacia volver loco a su mejor amigo.

\- Eres tu… - La voz de Armin fue interrumpida al notar la presencia de dos personas entrando al comedor.

Mikasa y Levi entraban al comedor hablando fluidamente entre ellos, era como ver a dos mejores amigos hablando plácidamente luego de un día normal de trabajo, Mikasa llevaba el abrigo del capitán aun en sus hombros, mientras que su amada bufanda reposaba en sus manos.

\- Otra vez… - Dijo Eren notoriamente molesto al verlos entrar juntos.

\- No de nuevo Eren – Dijo Armin lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Levi no pudo evitar sentir la mirada asesina de Eren, por lo que decidió invitar a Mikasa a sentarse junto a él y sus otros dos colegas en una mesa diferente.

\- Vamos – Dijo Levi ofreciendo su brazo a la joven a lo cual ella acepto gustosa a pesar de sentir algo de vergüenza por ser tratada tan cordialmente.

\- Oh, Ackerman ¿te sentaras con nosotros esta noche? – Pregunto Erwin claramente feliz de su presencia, era la primera vez en un tiempo en el que era capaz de ver a Levi ser amable con alguien, pero realmente era la primera vez en la cual era capaz de verlo ser caballeroso por completo, era un momento único.

\- Si – Dijo Mikasa tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado.

\- te vez muy linda hoy Mikasa ¿No es verdad Levi-chan? – dijo Hanji con una sonrisa burlona bastante divertida.

\- Ya cállate – Dijo Levi dándole una mirada asesina a Hanji haciéndola callar de golpe a lo que Erwin solo pudo reconfortar con una palmada en la espalda - Es cierto, te vez hermosa – Dijo Levi en un leve susurro que solo Mikasa pudo escuchar.

Levi y Mikasa comenzaron a comer mientras que Erwin y Hanji terminaban lo que había quedado en sus platos.

\- «No lo soporto… quiero saber si a Levi le gusta Mikasa » - Pensaba la otaku de los titanes con una loca sonrisa interna llena de emoción.

\- Entones Mikasa-chan… - dijo Hanji de manera incompleta al notar que ya ninguno de los dos se encontraba presente y volvía a quedarse solo junto a Erwin.

\- Se fueron hace unos segundos – Dijo Erwin con una sonrisa – Hace tiempo que no veía a Levi tan feliz – Dijo Erwin esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

\- Es cierto – Respondió Hanji reprimiendo toda su locura con una sonrisa dedicada a Erwin.

\- No es necesario que me acompañe a mi habitación – Dijo Mikasa mientras caminaba junto a su capitán.

\- Aun así puedo caminar por donde mejor me parezca Ackerman – Dijo Levi con mucha paciencia - «No planeo dejar a Eren hacer lo que le plazca» - Pensó.

\- Eren no va a venir a molestarme, ya debe estar dormido igual que Armin, para mañana estará como si nada – Dijo Mikasa adivinando los pensamientos de su capitán.

Levi al escuchar su comentario sonrió a la vez que guardaba silencio, si bien le daba alivio saber que por hoy la dejaría en paz, le molestaba pensar que cualquier otro día haría lo mismo.

\- ya llegamos – Dijo Mikasa colocando una de sus manos en el abrigo dispuesta a entregárselo a su capitán.

\- Sabe Ackerman he estado pensando. – Dijo Levi maliciosamente haciendo que Mikasa se quedase atenta escuchando sus palabras con cuidado – Creo que tal vez, debería fugarme e irme lejos con la mujer que amo. – Culmino su frase colocando una mano en la pared acorralando de manera indirecta a la joven.

\- Heichou… Si usted se va – Dijo Mikasa con suma tristeza – Voy a sentirme muy sola.

Levi al escuchar la respuesta de Mikasa deseo tragarse sus palabras que no eran más que una broma barata, ella la había tomado enserio y le había dado una respuesta sincera que tal vez había salido desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Era broma – Dijo Levi sonriendo con el corazón a punto de salir por su boca – Que descanse, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse sin ser descubierto.

\- Iré a entrenar con usted como siempre… Esta vez planeo ganar – Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- «No creo que mi corazón lo resista» - Pensó Levi a la vez que rascaba su nuca estresado.

Mikasa espero atenta afuera de su habitación hasta que el capitán se perdió de su visión, se dio media vuelta y entro. Observo su cuarto vacío y pensó en la soledad hasta que recordó lo cálida que se sentía, puso una mano en su hombro y lo recordó, aun traía consigo el abrigo del capitán Levi, Mikasa lo quito de sus hombros con cuidado tomándolo entre sus manos, lo apretó contra su rostro y lo dejo junto a ella en su cama observándolo hasta que por fin pudo entregarse con tranquilidad a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo 3, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció. :3**

 **¡Un saludo!**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Resfriado

Era una noche oscura y sombría, el caballo de Mikasa no dejaba de correr desenfrenado siguiendo su instinto, la herida en el brazo de aquel hombre que la acompañaba era notoria, ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo caballo y tal vez la misma muerte, un titán los seguía a gran velocidad, no había un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para subir ni una estructura donde resguardarse.

\- Déjame, igual voy a morir – Dijo el hombre con una voz quebrada y ronca.

\- Jamás… jamás lo dejare – Decía Mikasa con suma desesperación. – ¡HEICHOU…! – Grito al ver que no había escapatoria más que un enorme acantilado.

\- Heic… - Dijo Mikasa despertando al fin de su sueño – Fue… Un sueño – pestaño varias veces antes de levantarse de su cama, aún era temprano, el sol no había salido aun, pero estaba bien podía ir a entrenar aun así.

Mikasa salió de su habitación, fue a los baños con un cambio de ropa consigo, tomo una ducha y se vistió colocándose un pantalón de licra ajustado, un sostén deportivo y una camiseta holgada que dejaba ver sus hombros, dejo su ropa sucia en el cesto de su habitación y tomo su fiel toalla para llevarla alrededor de su cuello, no sin antes dejar su bufanda justo sobre la cabecera de su cama, volteo para darle un último vistazo al abrigo de su capitán.

\- «Lo lavare luego de entrenar » - Pensó Mikasa mientras salía de la habitación.

Mikasa comenzó su entrenamiento haciendo un poco de estiramiento, justo como lo había predicho Eren estaría actuando como de costumbre e incluso Armin ya había dejado las cosas por la paz, los tres comenzaron a hablar como de costumbre con pequeñas intervenciones de la joven.

\- Bien es hora de practicar la defensa – Dijo Eren estirando su espalda. - ¿Con quién planean entrenar? – Pregunto con emoción.

\- Con… cualquiera está bien – respondió Armin algo tímido.

\- Yo entrenare con el que derrote a los demás – Dijo Eren para luego soltar una carcajada, haciendo reír a los otros dos.

\- Yo, iré con el capitán Levi, nos vemos – Dijo Mikasa despidiéndose de ambos no sin antes ser detenida por Eren.

\- ¿Por qué? Últimamente estas muy rara Mikasa – Dijo Eren con una cara furiosa. - ¿Por qué no entrenas con Armin o conmigo? – Pregunto retándola.

\- No quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos - Dijo Mikasa con completa serenidad, su lógica era correcta, con cualquiera de los dos no sería capaz de aplicar suficiente fuerza por temor a herirlos.

\- Eren… Mikasa tiene razón, la única persona capaz de hacerle frente es el capitán Rivaille – Dijo Armin tratando de mantener las cosas en paz con la mayor calma posible.

Eren al sentirse acorralado por sus dos mejores amigos no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua e irse enojado una vez más.

\- Tranquila… ya se le pasara – Dijo Armin tratando de calmar los ánimos.

\- No importa – Dijo Mikasa con indiferencia. – Nos vemos en el almuerzo – Dijo Mikasa con un tono más amable dirigido a su amigo.

\- Oh… hoy no estaremos aquí sino hasta la noche – Dijo Armin algo impresionado al notar que Mikasa no sabía nada del asunto. – Hoy tenemos una misión, Hanji-san nos ordenó ir por unos especímenes raros, pero… tú no estás en la lista – comento algo intranquilo.

\- Tal vez no me necesitan – Dijo Mikasa con mucha calma –… tengan cuidado… y Eren…

\- Tranquila te juro que Eren estará bien – Dijo Armin con la voz apagada.

\- Y tú también, por favor cuídate – Dijo Mikasa a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de su amigo provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de este.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió Armin con una sonrisa contagiando a Mikasa.

\- Bien, voy a entrenar con el capitán. – Dijo Mikasa despidiéndose con la mano siendo correspondida por Armin con el mismo gesto. - «Eren…» - Pensó con preocupación.

Mikasa camino tratando de reprimir esos pensamientos que tanto la agobiaban, no podía evitar pensar en lo peor cuando no estaba cerca de Eren para protegerlo, sabía muy bien que él era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo pero eso no podía evitar que se sintiese así. Las últimas veces en las cuales Eren la había tratado con la punta del pie por sus preocupaciones la habían orillado a tragarse cada palabra que lo hiciese saber lo que sentía, lo adoraba, pero se sentía como basura con cada grito.

Rápidamente Mikasa llego al lugar donde con frecuencia se encontraba Rivaille entrenando, de seguro el si estaba en la lista de las personas que irían a la misión, pero nunca faltaría a una práctica, al llegar noto que no se encontraba allí así que siguió buscando alrededor del campo. Al no encontrar rastros del capitán por ningún lugar decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz, por lo que sin decir mucho entreno sola.

\- «… No es igual» - Pensó Mikasa mientras hacía abdominales, siendo admirada por Connie y sacha quienes pasaban por el lugar.

La hora del almuerzo casi llegaba y la hora de la misión estaba presente, Mikasa trato con todas sus fuerzas de no ir a despedir a sus amigos, pero su deseo por verlos antes de que partieran la vencieron con facilidad.

\- Oh… Mira es Mikasa – Dijo Armin con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano saludando a la joven a lo que respondió con el mismo gesto.

\- ¿Ya se van? – Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Sí. – Respondió Eren con cierto desinterés.

\- Recuerda mantente a salvo, cuando uses tus espadas ten cuidado de no quedarte sin repuesto de hojas – Dijo Mikasa con mucha determinación y preocupación – y lo más importante, mantente con vida.

\- Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo con tus consejos, ya soy un adulto, además uno bastante fuerte – Dijo Eren volteando a ver a Mikasa con desagrado, la cual se encontraba frente a su amigo Armin.

\- Lo siento Eren… Yo estaba hablando con Armin, no contigo – Dijo Mikasa con algo de tristeza en su corazón.

Eren al notar que aquellas palabras no eran para el no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza y sentirse celoso al mismo tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a que Mikasa lo mirase solo a él, y aunque era con Armin con quien estaba hablando de esa manera no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado.

\- Bien, como sea, vámonos – Dijo Eren restándole importancia tratando de ocultar su enojo.

\- Eso era lo que querías decirle a Eren ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Armin a su amiga con tristeza.

Mikasa al escuchar la pregunta de Armin no pudo evitar sonreír, era evidente que el la conocía muy bien, pero realmente no estaba del todo en lo cierto – También eran para ti – Dijo Mikasa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Armin – Ambos son parte de mi familia, no lo olvides.

Armin al oír las palabras de Mikasa asintió con una sonrisa, no por nada la quería tanto, era amable y fuerte, sabía que jamás podría ser para ella más que una amigo, pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien estar así junto a ella y verla feliz era algo maravilloso.

Mikasa se despidió con la mano de su amigo y espero a que ya no estuviese en su visión antes de marcharse del lugar, pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Mi-ka-sa-chaaan – Dijo Hanji con una mano puesto sobre el hombro de la asiática.

\- Hanji…San. – dijo Mikasa algo desconcertada.

\- Mikasa, tengo una misión importante y secreta para ti – Dijo Hanji cambiando su tono de voz por uno realmente serio – Necesito que vayas a la habitación del capitán Levi, lleva este recado contigo y por nada del mundo lo abras.

\- Hai – Respondió Mikasa con la tranquilidad habitual sin una pisca de curiosidad.

\- «El pez mordió el anzuelo » - Pensó Hanji con una loca sonrisa.

Mikasa camino tranquilamente por el lugar en busca de la habitación de su capitán, al llegar observo por unos segundos la puerta, recordando que no traía consigo el abrigo de este. Luego de dudar, toco la puerta, una misión era una misión y estaba por encima de cualquier duda o pensamiento ajeno.

\- Heichou, traigo un recado – Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que insistió un par de veces más - «Tal vez debería dejarlo debajo de la puerta…» - Pensó, pero un ruido proveniente de dentro de la habitación la alarmo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe y allí estaba su capitán, tirado en el suelo.

Mikasa al ver a su capitán en el suelo corrió a socorrerlo de inmediato, estaba muy preocupada, nunca se había sentido así por alguien que no fuese de su familia, pero era diferente verlo allí tan débil, tan débil como… en sus sueños, los recuerdos la hicieron perder la calma.

\- Heichou, heichou ¿Está bien? – Decía Mikasa con desesperación estremeciendo el cuerpo del hombre buscando una respuesta.

\- Estoy bien Ackerman solo estoy resfriado, guarde la calma – Respondió Levi algo irritado por el maltrato que había recibido.

\- Gracias a dios – Respondió Mikasa haciendo que el enojo de Levi disminuyera notoriamente.

Mikasa ayudo a su capitán a recostarse de nuevo, le coloco la cobija encima y lo observo por unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué me mira así? – Pregunto Levi extrañado.

\- Traigo un recado de Hanji-san para usted. – Mikasa rápidamente entrego el papel a su capitán.

Levi tomo el papel entrecerró los ojos para posteriormente leerlo, la mirada del hombre cambio rápidamente por una de enojo, Hanji obviamente a partir de ese instante se encontraba en problemas.

\- «Maldita» - Pensó Levi apretando sus dientes con furia.

\- Heichou – Dijo Mikasa estirando su mano hacia el papel – Aquí dice mi nombre. – Dijo señalando con su dedo índice un recado detrás de la hoja donde claramente se leía con una letra muy grande "MIKASA LEELO". – Debo leerlo.

\- De ninguna manera - Dijo Levi alejando el papel lo más posible, pero no era suficiente pues al estar en esa cama le era imposible alejarse mucho.

\- Pero es una orden de Hanji-san – Dijo Mikasa acercándose lentamente, su acercamiento era tal que podían sentir la respiración del otro, Mikasa bajo su mirada por unos segundos encontrándose con los ojos de su capitán, estiro su mano y tomo la hoja mientras este solo la miraba perplejo.

Levi guardo silencio mientras Mikasa leía la carta con tranquilidad, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, Rivaille no sabía que pensar o que decir, no sabía cómo Mikasa reaccionaria a la petición de la desquiciada otaku de los titanes que al parecer traía algo entre manos.

Mikasa termino de leer la carta rápidamente, la doblo y dejo sobre una pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama del capitán y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- «Claro, no tiene por qué aceptar las peticiones de esa loca» - Pensó Levi cerrando sus ojos algo decepcionado.

La luz ya casi se había ido por completo, Levi no podía ver claramente donde estaba, era un lugar lleno de neblina, buscaba con desesperación una bufanda, era la preciada bufanda de Mikasa, estiro su mano pues estaba justo frente a sus ojos, pero unos dientes se habían llevado la bufanda junto a su brazo izquierdo, la sangre comenzó a salir sin control y unas manos lo tomaron desde atrás llevándolo lejos de allí.

\- La bufan…da – Dijo Levi abriendo los ojos bañado en sudor sintiendo que alguien limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo. – Mikasa…

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto la joven aun limpiando el rostro de su capitán. – fui por algo de medicina, agua y pañuelos. – Dijo Mikasa al no recibir respuesta alguna de Levi quien la observaba fijamente.

\- Gracias – Dijo Levi algo apenado tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

\- Esta bien. – Respondió Mikasa de panera inexpresiva.

\- Seguramente tú también querías ir a la expedición para vigilar a Eren – Dijo Levi aun afligido.

\- Esta bien – Respondió Mikasa nuevamente a la vez que preparaba la medicina en una pequeña taza.

\- además…

\- Heichou – Hablo Mikasa interrumpiendo a su capitán – Si es por usted, está bien – Dijo aturdiendo a Levi. – Tome, esta es su medicina.

Levi se encontraba algo desconcertado jamás pensó ver un lado tan excepcionalmente dulce de la fría Mikasa que si bien había visto más allá de esa fría apariencia hacia bastante tiempo jamás la imagino tan tierna.

\- Si no la puede tomar ¿Debería dársela en la boca? – Pregunto Mikasa en un tono inocente a la vez que acercaba la taza a su boca.

\- ¡SI PUEDO! – Grito Levi saliendo de su trance arrebatando la taza de la mano de la joven - ¿Está usted loca Ackerman? - Pregunto Levi jadeando luego de tragar tan rápidamente el contenido de la taza.

Mikasa no respondió a la pregunta de su capitán solo se limitó a sonreír un poco, algo poco común en ella pues habitualmente solo sonreía para Eren y Armin, pero ahora dedicarle sonrisas a su capitán se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

\- Heichou, cuénteme sobre su historia de amor – Dijo Mikasa sentándose en el suelo recostando su espalda de la cama de Levi.

\- No es nada del otro mundo, solo me enamore de quien no debía – Dijo Levi fijando su vista en el techo de la habitación. – Y por eso me encontraste ebrio el otro día, aunque al parecer te fue peor a ti – Comento con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante picara.

\- yo… nunca había tomado alcohol antes señor – dijo Mikasa volteando a verlo – dígame ¿Por qué no confiesa a esa persona lo que siente? – pregunto con melancolía.

\- Ella, posiblemente me odia, ya se lo dije Ackerman. – respondió Levi.

\- No creo que alguien sea capaz de odiarlo capitán. – dijo Mikasa bostezando – Si me dice quién es puedo preguntarle y… - Mikasa cayo dormida sin quererlo, estar cerca del capitán le traía una gran tranquilidad a pesar de saber que Eren estaba fuera en una misión.

Levi observo como la joven fue vencida por el sueño por lo que no pudo evitar responder a su pregunta – Me gustas tú - Respondió Levi acariciando el cabello de Mikasa con cuidado de no despertarla, observando las comisuras de sus rosados labios, era un regalo del cielo poder tenerla a su lado.

Levi comenzó a sentirse cansado también y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba completamente dormido.

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo 4.**

 **Hola, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, el capitulo 5 lo publicare en el transcurso de la próxima semana. Déjenme saber en los comentarios su opinión.**

 **UN SALUDO!**

 _ **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**_


	5. Chapter 5 calido

Capítulo V: Cálido.

Había mucho ruido, era realmente molesto sentirlo, pero había algo cálido en su pecho, se sentía bien por lo que no quería despertar y a pesar del ruido prefería seguir durmiendo.

-¡Mikasa! – Grito Eren eufórico despertando de golpe al capitán rivaille. – ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo en la cama del capitán?

Levi abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiese amenazar de muerte a Eren ya este estaba gritando eufórico a la mujer que dormía a su lado – durmiendo… en mi cama – Levi volteo a su lado y allí estaba Mikasa completamente dormida sin prestar atención a los gritos descontrolados de eren.

\- Oii, Mikasa despierta – hablo Levi con tranquilidad a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de esta haciéndola despertar poco a poco.

Eren al ver que Mikasa despertaba estiro su brazo para obligarla a levantarse de golpe pero fue detenido por unos fríos y amenazantes ojos, era Levi que no pensaba dudar en tirarle cada uno de sus dientes una y otra vez si no dejaba de tratar a Mikasa como si fuese un juguete.

Eren se detuvo sin soltar el fuerte agarre que tenia del brazo de Mikasa, mientras que esta solo posaba sus ojos en el hombre que tenía a su lado.

\- Capitán… ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – Pregunto Mikasa sin siquiera inmutarse por la fuerza con la que eren sostenía su muñeca.

\- Si, ya me siento mucho mejor – Dijo Levi con una voz gentil a la vez que se acercaba con cuidado a Mikasa y estiraba su mano para zafar el agarre de Eren. – Nunca vuelva a entrar sin permiso a mi habitación Geager. – Dijo fulminando a Eren con la mirada.

Eren miro con recelo a su capitán pero por el respeto y tal vez el miedo que le tenía no pudo evitar salir en silencio haciendo caso a la amenazante mirada del hombre.

\- Eren… - Dijo Mikasa entrando en razón notando al fin la situación en la que se encontraban - ¿Qué hago aquí? – Pregunto Mikasa pues recordaba haberse quedado dormida en el suelo solo eso…

\- Creo que yo te subí a la cama, pero me venció el sueño y seguí durmiendo – Dijo el capitán con una voz calmada.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Mikasa sin siquiera inmutarse - Espero que se sienta mejor capitán - Dijo Mikasa levantándose de la cama.

\- Si… - Dijo Levi algo más intranquilo observando a la joven asiática salir de la habitacion.

La sangre fría del capitán rivaille volvía a la normalidad por lo que este decidió que era momento de levantarse de la cama y limpiar, no era apropiado estar hasta tan tarde sin hacer nada pues no era de su agrado escuchar quejas de sus reclutas.

Por otro lado Eren no dejaba de quejarse en contra de Mikasa, observándola con resentimiento como si esta lo hubiese traicionado.

\- No entiendo… - Dijo Mikasa observando a su amigo Armin quien esquivo de inmediato el contacto visual.

\- Solo esta celoso, eres casi su hermana ¿no? – Dijo Armin apretando un poco sus puños casi de manera imperceptible.

\- Ambos son como mis hermanos Armin – Dijo Mikasa sonriéndole tiernamente a su rubio amigo, provocando un leve sonrojo en este. – Me adelantare necesito tomar una ducha y cambiar mi ropa – Dijo Mikasa mientras caminaba rebasando incluso a Eren.

\- No me gusta nada la relación tan cercana entre el capitán y Mikasa – Dijo Eren con un tono severo.

\- Cálmate, ya era hora de que se llevaran un poco mejor… ¿no crees? – Dijo Armin bajo escondiendo sus tristes ojos entre su cabello.

\- Esto es más que eso y te lo voy a demostrar, no permitiré que nadie me arrebate lo que es mío… - Dijo Eren aún más furioso comenzando a caminar a paso veloz.

\- Eren… Eren… No hagas nada tonto… - Dijo Armin, pero era inútil, Eren se encontraba demasiado lejos para siquiera ignorarlo.

\- Armin… - Dijo Levi con un tono serio…

\- Capitán… Creo que Eren puede hacer algo estúpido. – Dijo Armin con temor de lo que podría estar por suceder.

Levi escucho atento la preocupación de Armin si dejar de observar con detenimiento hacia el lugar donde caminaba Eren.

Mikasa se encontraba de camino a los baños llevando consigo lo que utilizaría, adicionalmente la ropa que planeaba utilizar

El día parecía perfecto, Mikasa seguía sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría, no entendía la razón pero se sentía feliz, aun así le preocupaba la actitud tan extremista que Eren estaba dejando salir, siempre había sido tosco con ella, pero ahora era algo más.

\- Ah! Mikasa las duchas están vacías – Dijo Sacha quien salía del área de mujeres secando su cabello.

Mikasa observo a Sacha quien ya había comenzado a sorber un poco de leche y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de negación pues esta se encontraba cuidando su envase de leche.

\- uff – dejo salir aire de su boca Mikasa, el cansancio por primera vez en mucho tiempo le estaba comenzando a afectar, tanta felicidad repentina y preocupaciones.

Mikasa camino en el baño entrando a un pequeño cubículo, cerro la cortina y coloco sus cosas en un pequeño estante que se encontraba a su lado, abrió la regadera y comenzó a ducharse, dejando a su mente divagar todo lo posible sacando cada una de sus preocupaciones en una conversación abierta consigo misma.

Unos pasos resonaron fuertemente en el lugar parecían dirigirse justo a donde Mikasa se encontraba, por lo que esta se puso alerta ante aquello.

Los pasos firmes y estrepitosos se detuvieron justo frente al lugar donde Mikasa se encontraba y de inmediato sin previo aviso la cortina fue abierta con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa entre tú y el capitán? – Pregunto Eren sumamente enojado sin importarle que Mikasa se encontraba desnuda en el baño.

\- Eren… - Dijo Mikasa cubriendo sus partes lo mejor posible, era cierto que antes ya la había visto sin ropa, pero ya no eran unos niños y esto sinceramente era demasiado incómodo para ella.

\- Respóndeme ¿Quién diablos crees que soy? – Decía Eren bastante alterado abalanzándose sobre Mikasa sujetándola por uno de sus brazos sacándola del cubículo dejando expuestos sus pechos.

\- No… - Dijo Mikasa sintiéndose frágil por primera vez en años.

\- Sueltala de inmediato Geager si no quieres que te saque uno a uno los dientes con mis propias manos y te ate desnudo en el asta de la bandera. – Dijo el capitán Rivaille con una voz tenebrosa y unos ojos que podían cortar el aire.

Eren al escuchar la voz de su capitan sintió como su sangre se elava y su sangre dejaba de hervir, dándose cuenta de lo que habia hecho y de lo que tal vez estaba por hacer, había lastimado a Mikasa de una manera cruel y aun así no lo sentía, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

\- Eren… -Dijo Mikasa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a aquel chico que un día fue su salvador convertido en su agresor.

Eren escucho la voz de Mikasa y al fin reacciono, soltó aquel feroz agarre que mantenía en su brazo y salió del lugar sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos presentes.

Mikasa al verlo salir al fin cubrió su pecho para luego caer sentada en el suelo dejando sus lágrimas salir aterrada.

Levi al verla allí camino hacia ella, tomo una toalla y la cubrió.

\- No permitiré que te haga daño de nuevo. – Dijo Levi provocando un leve salto en el corazón de la joven.

Mikasa levanto su rostro algo apenada y secando sus lágrimas solo asintió al comentario hecho por aquel hombre que hacía poco pensaba era un desgraciado, ahora veía la realidad, un hombre mayor pero caballeroso y leal era lo que se encontraba justo ante sus ojos.

 **hola espero que les guste el 5to capitulo de esta pequeña historia entre Levi y Mikasa. Pido disculpas por la demora.**

 **Déjenme saber en los comentarios su opinión por favor, es muy útil :3**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
